This invention has relation to a tree stand of the kind that is packed into the woods, attached to a tree, and on which a hunter can stand while awaiting game such as deer to approach.
It is known to provide a tree stand assembly wherein a horizontal platform is supported on the tree trunk by a pair of vertical, trunk contacting, stabilizing bars which extend integrally downwardly from a back end portion of the platform. Such a platform can be held against a tree trunk by hooking one link of a chain to one side of the back portion of the platform and another link of the same chain to the other side of the platform. Such a platform can be kept from slipping down the tree by providing huge spikes at the bottom of the vertical bars and driving those spikes into the tree trunk. See U.S. Design Pat. No. 306,348 granted to Baumeister on Feb. 27, 1990.
A deficiency of such prior art devices has been the necessity of pounding large spikes and the like into the tree trunk to the detriment of the tree. Other stands and steps have been developed which rely on actually screwing the stand into the tree at the top edge of the platform and then either screwing the bottom ends of the bars into the tree or pounding spikes on the bottom ends of the bars into the tree.
Such prior art devices are often made of iron or steel and are, consequently, heavy to carry into the woods and are even more difficult to carry out of the woods if the hunter is successful and has to also transport a deer or other large game animal out at the same time.
It is known to provide portable deer stands which are built up on the spot by assembling metallic bars. These are inconvenient and, perhaps worse, the inevitability or possibility of the clash of metal on metal can do much to deter game animals from frequenting their regular trails along which the hunter is deploying a tree stand or other deer stand.
The provision for a seat assembly on a deer stand is a highly desirable accomplishment. A seat makes it possible for the hunter to spend many more hours in position without having to climb down to exercise, for example. It is much easier, of course, to assemble the deer stand to the tree trunk, and then to put the seat assembly into place. Before the present invention, this could mean the necessity for carrying two separate units (the tree stand assembly including the platform itself and the seat assembly), both into and out of the woods.
What was needed before the present invention was a tree stand assembly including a seat assembly, which could easily be carried into the woods and out of the woods again as a back pack.